Please, Wait Me!
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Summary: "Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan cinta," kata Sasuke. "Banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum itu." Sasuke berdiri lalu berbalik. Ia berjalan pelan. "Tunggulah aku..."


**PLEASE, WAIT ME**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

Dingin...

Diam...

Hening...

Begitulah suasana di tempat itu sekarang. Di bawah butiran salju 'ia' terbaring. Hanya suara erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan napas terengah-rengah berusaha mengusap salju dari wajahnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang pucat dan kaku meninggalkan kesan yang tidak enak. Ditambah lagi dengan bau amis yang timbul dari cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah....

Ya... Darah yang bercucuran dari seluruh luka koyak di tubuhnya. Cairan merah itu membeku bersama dinginnya es. Darah yang mengalir sekitar satu jam lalu menimbulkan rasa pedih bagi pemiliknya. Rasa pedih yang begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Kini, sudah satu setengah jam ia terbaring di atas dinginnya es. Tubuhnya sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi karena dingin. Belum ada yang menemukannya disini. Ia berharap di dalam hati agar teman-temannya cepat menemukannya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Ia menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

**Flashback....**

"S-Sasuke-kun..." panggil gadis yang terbaring bersimbah darah.

"Hn," respon pria yang dipanggil itu dingin.

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam sehitam matanya yang dipangil Sasuke itu, kini tengah duduk di atas onggokan kayu dilapisi es tak jauh dari gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada si gadis.

"K-kenapa... K-kau... T-tidak membunuhku sa-ja." gadis itu berkata lagi dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekati si gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Dikeluarkannya kushanagi-nya yang bersimbah darah dari sarungnya. Ditodongkannya ke arah gadis itu. Ujung pedang kini berada tak seberapa jauh dari leher si gadis, kira-kira sekitar 3 cm.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama, pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit bersih sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang pedang, menodongkan keleher gadis itu.

"T-tunggu a-apa l-lagi, ce-cepat habisi aku." gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah.

Sasuke masih tidak menghiraukan tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar permintaan si gadis. Ia mematung sejenak. Lalu menarik pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarungnya.

"K-kenapa?" gadis yang terbaring itu pun tampak heran. 'Ia' terbelalak menatap pria di sampingnya itu. Sepasang mata emeral-nya itu terbelalak lebar, sangat lebar dan membulat.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi sang gadis yang masih terbaring. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata emerald itu.

"Sakura," pria itu menyebutkan nama si gadis. "Kenapa kau ingin cepat mati?" tanyanya datar.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari si gadis. Sepasang mata onyx bertemu emerald.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menutup mata lalu membuka lagi, menatap sepasang mata onyx itu lagi. "B-bukankah a-aku t-telah g-gagal?"

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar. "G-gagal?" ulangnya seakan-akan tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menatap salju berjatuhan dari langit yang bersih. Pandangannya kosong, hampa, dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"A-aku t-telah g-gagal m-membunuhmu." 'ia' berhenti sebelum melanjutkan kalimat seterusnya. "B-berarti a-aku ga-gagal membe-baskan-mu d-dari k-kegelapan."

Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya datar, tetapi wajahnya kelihatan sangat penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "K-karena k-kau... A-adalah... H-hati-ku. A-aku tidak ingin h-hatiku t-terus b-berada d-dalam ke-kegelapan."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ditatapnya seluruh permukaan tubuh gadis itu yang bersimbah darah dan dipenuhi luka koyak. Luka yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tapi ia tak tau bagaimana rasa perih yang diderita batin Sakura, disakiti oleh hatinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang demikian," sahut Sasuke. "Kau bodoh, sama seperti Naruto!"

"A-aku t-tidak bodoh." balas Sakura. "A-aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya."

"Hal yang seharusnya?" Sasuke mengulang perkataan Sakura. Berkali-kali ia kelihatan bodoh karena perkataan Sakura.

"A-aku s-sudah mengorbankan s-semuanya hanya untukmu. Tidak h-hanya diri-ku, t-tapi juga sahabatku.

"A-aku telah mengkhianati I-Ino, sahabat baikku hanya u-untukmu. J-juga Naruto, a-aku telah memanfaatkannya hanya untukmu."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tak sanggup membalas perkataan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari dunia lamunannya. "A-aku ingin b-bertanya."

"Hn,"

"A-apa maksud ucapan 'terima kasih' se-sebelum k-kau m-meninggalkan-ku?"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"I-itu k-karena... K-kau telah memperdulikanku. Hanya itu...." Sasuke berusaha menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Bohong!" entah mendapatkan tenaga darimana, Sakura berteriak. "Aku tau alasanmu sebenarnya bukan itu. Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"Diam kau! Dasar menyebalkan!" bentak Sasuke. "Sampai kapanpun kau tetap menyebalkan!"

Hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Uhugh..." Sakura terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke khawatir. Ia lalu duduk di sisi kepala Sakura. Tak menghiraukan dinginnya salju yang ia duduki. Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Sakura." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyesal. Sakura terkejut.

"Maaf, untuk semuanya." lanjut Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh lagi."

Sakura tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Tapi ia berusaha mengartikannya. Apa jangan-jangan....

"Sebenarnya kata 'terima kasih' ku waktu itu... Karena... Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku... Menghargai perasaanmu pada ku," lanjut Sasuke, Sakura agak terkejut. "Dan terima kasih karena kau telah memperhatikanku dari dulu."

Sakura menitikkan air mata. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"S-sudah kuduga Sasuke, k-kau juga mencintaiku kan?" kata Sakura pelan sampai-sampai suaranya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tapi begitu jelas didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan cinta," kata Sasuke. "Banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum itu."

Sasuke berdiri lalu berbalik. Ia berjalan pelan. Tak jauh berjalan ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Tunggulah aku..." Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan. Lalu membentuk segel tangan.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tangisan. Ingin sekali waktu itu Sakura berteriak agar Sasuke tidak pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi apa daya, suaranya tak dapat dikeluarkan dan tenaganya belum pulih sama sekali. Tapi dalam hati ia lega. Akhirnya ia mendapat kepastian perasaan Sasuke kepadanya. Mendapat kepastian bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Normal Mode....**

"Sakura-chan!" seorang pria berambut pirang dan memiliki garis-garis di pipi akhirnya menemukan Sakura. "Maaf, kami terlambat."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda langsung duduk di dekat Sakura untuk mengobatinya.

"Naruto, cepat cari penginapan! Kelihatannya Sakura mengalami hiportemia. Lukanya juga sangat parah." kata gadis bernama Ino pada pria bergaris-garis di pipi sambil mengobati luka di tubuh Sakura.

"Sebaiknya Kiba yang mencarinya," Kata pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu. "Aku ingin menemani Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah, ikuti aku!" kata pria bernama Kiba yang berada di atas anjingnya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Sakura kini berada di pangkuan Naruto dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Luka koyak di sekujur tubuhnya kini telah berkurang berkat Ino.

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" gumam Naruto. Lalu ia berlari membawa Sakura mengikuti Kiba ke penginapan.

**FIN**

**RnR**


End file.
